For this purpose, several authentication systems are already known, in particular the system based on a“log-in password” in which the person seeking to be authenticated is invited to key in an identifier (name, forename, . . . ) together with a secret code.
That technique is cumbersome to manage and is known to be highly fragile from a security point of view. People in charge of security systems recommend changing password every month, using a password constituted by an alphanumeric string that does not represent a known or familiar word, and not writing the password down. Very few people comply with those instructions, and thus the method is insecure.
Authentication systems are also known that are based on a public key infrastructure (PKI). Such solutions make use of mathematical relationships based on prime numbers and provide security that is very robust.
Nevertheless they present the drawback of requiring cumbersome organization (directory, certificate generation, proprietary software mechanisms) and they are based on using a module of the smart card type for secure storage of the secret key. Such solutions are generally expensive and difficult to deploy.
Biometric techniques provide an alternative solution to authentication that is robust but expensive and that raises problems in terms of ergonomics and deployment.
Finally, there exist several marginal solutions that are based on possessing a personal and unique module that the user puts into operation for authentication purposes, the module then generating a code that is recognized by the server of the business.
Those solutions are based on using a personal electronic module that generates a code that the user must key in for authentication purposes.
Those solutions suffer from the drawback of being both expensive (in terms of hardware and licenses) and of requiring the possession of a specific module, since otherwise it is not possible to be authenticated.